1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coloring composition for dyeing, a coloring composition for textile printing, a textile printing method, an ink for ink jet textile printing, and a dyed fabric.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, as a dye for dyeing fabric, for example, an acid dye, a reactive dye, a direct dye, or a dispersed dye is used. As a dye for dyeing cellulose fibers such as cotton or viscose rayon, for example, a reactive dye, a direct dye, a sulfur dye, a vat dye, or a naphthol dye is known. As a dye for dyeing polyamide fibers such as silk, wool, or nylon, for example, an acid dye, an acid metal complex dye, an acid mordant dye, or a direct dye is known. Regarding ester fibers such as polyester fiber or cellulose ester fiber, it is known that a dispersed dye or a pigment is used for dyeing. In addition, acrylic fibers are generally dyed with a cationic dye. However, some acrylic fibers are dyed with an acid dye.
As dyes, various color dyes can be used. In particular, for magenta, JP4750981B describes a monoazo dye, and JP1999-029714A (JP-H11-029714A) describes an anthrapyridone dye.
In addition, as an industrial dyeing method for dyeing fabric, for example, screen printing, roller printing, or transfer printing has been used until now. These methods are dyeing techniques in which a series of steps including, for example, a step of planning a design pattern, an engraving or plate-making step, a step of preparing a printing paste, and a step of preparing a textile are integrated.
On the other hand, ink jet textile printing in which an ink jet method capable of directly supplying a dye to fabric is used has been proposed. Ink jet textile printing has advantageous effects in that, unlike textile printing of the related art, it is not necessary to make a plate and an image having excellent tone characteristics can be rapidly formed. Therefore, there are merits in that, for example, the delivery time can be reduced, many kinds in small quantities can be produced, and a plate-making step is unnecessary. Further, in ink jet textile printing, only an amount of ink required for forming an image is used. Therefore, it can be said that ink jet textile printing is an image forming method having excellent environmental friendliness in that, for example, the amount of waste liquid is less than that in a method of the related art.
JP2939908B describes a method of, using ink jet textile printing, designing a pattern suitable for a three-dimensional shape of a garment and rapidly reproducing the design image on a textile without deterioration.
In addition, JP2002-348502A describes an example in which a specific xanthene dye (Acid Red 289) is used in an ink jet textile printing method.
On the other hand, JP1997-255882A (JP-H9-255882A) describes a xanthene compound which is substituted with a branched alkyl group at a specific substitution site, and also describes an ink jet recording solution including this compound.